Harry Potter:Taking Control
by Hell no.1
Summary: Harry is tired of people trying to control his life and him, and after meeting Sirius and gaining his inheritance, he understands why? Read only if you are 13 Harry/Hermione main pairing placed after first year, but Harry knows who Sirius is. WARNING SLOW UPDATES UNLESS I SAY SO Abandoned! REWRITE IS UP
1. Prologue

**This is just an A/N to get the story up. I will try to update every Sunday, but no promises.**

 **This story is basically about Harry deciding not to be bothered with following any side in the war between Light and Dark, and chooses his own side. He learns how Dumbledore has been restricting him, trying to manipulate him, before an arranged meeting with Sirius at Gringotts ruins Dumbles plans.**

 **The story involves only Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Bashing. Also included is Harry as a multi-animagus with a harem. Most of his forms actually exist in** _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **.**

 **I most likely will not be putting up any poll for this book.**

 **Also, this is my first story, so please be gentle with the reviews for the first couple chapters, any suggestions will be looked into, but not always used.**


	2. My inheritance and animagus forms

**Speech patterns**

"Harry"- thoughts

'Potter'- speech

$Is$- parseltoungue

#Bloody#- canine

^freaking^- feline

*Amazing*- sea life

 **Yeah** \- Draconian

 **On with the story**

Harry was rather depressed, all thanks to that Pettigrew he now couldn't go and live with Sirius, his godfather, and rather had to stay with the Dursleys again. At least now they wouldn't abuse him as much, knowing that a criminal escapee was his godfather. He sat glumly in the backseat of Vernon's car, hoping to just get to his room without having to deal with his yells and shouts.

The moment he reached number 4, Privet Drive, he lugged his trunk and Hedwig's cage up to his room and collapsed on his bed.

 _Crinkle crinkle!_

"Oh now what?" He got up and checked his bed and found 2 letters on his bed and couldn't decide which was more shocking, the one from Gringotts or the one from Sirius. He quickly opened Sirius' letter and read through it, and was dumbfounded as it called it him to Gringotts for an appointment, He didn't even know that Gringotts gave appointments! Going through said letter he found that Sirius had quite a lot to reveal to him, most of which he couldn't due it being sensitive information. Gringotts letter also informed him of the same thing, an appointment to reveal sensitive information. Plus that letter was a portkey that would take him there right now!

After arriving most unceremoniously in front of a door in said bank, he stared at its odd mix of colors, green, red and violet before shrugging and knocking, he had after all seen weirder stuff before. A moment later the door opened and a rather tall goblin opened the door and said 'Ah, Mr. Potter. Come in, come in. I am Ragnok, director of the British Branch of Gringotts. Mr. Black and Ms. Granger are waiting for you.' Sirius was here? Wouldn't he get arrested? And what does Hermione have to do with this? I took a look around and thought "Very posh." A dark mahogany table covered with glass, with the only a plaque stating _Ragnok, Director_ and 3 red leather chairs 'Harry' said the aforementioned escapee 'I won't be arrested since I was never convicted. I was just tossed into Azkaban. 'Now that' I said 'is a relief. So why am I here again?' 'You are here to get your inheritance tested.' This time it was Ragnok, who pushed forward a blank parchment. 'All we need now is a drop of your blood' a knife joined the paper 'a bit of your saliva' a tiny vial was procured 'and a hair from your head' I thought "this is stupid" and then "Oh bugger it" and did as he told me to. I spat into the vial, pricked my finger and plucked a hair of my head, adding it all to the vial, which Ragnok proceeded to spill all over the paper. A disgusting smell arose and settled-though I suspect that was because of Sirius farting-and words in blood red ink appeared,

 **Client:** Harry James Potter

 **Race:** Wizard

 **Mother:** Lily Potter nee Evans

 **Father:** James Charles Potter

 **Natural Abilities**

 **Animagus:** form unknown

 **Metamorphmagus:** hair, height and face only (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Natural Occlumence and Legilimence:** powerful shields and probes (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Flight:** Without support (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **All tongue:** every speech can be spoken (blocked by A. Dumbledore except Parseltoungue)

 **Seer:** Mostly accurate prophetic dreams (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Wand less Magic:** No extreme energy needed (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Wordless Magic:** Very easy (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Dark arts:** Natural without turning dark (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Veela Charm:** from mothers side (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

'Veela Charm!' exclaimed Sirius 'that I truly didn't expect. It means you are to girls extremely hot' obviously he saw my confused expression

 **Rudimentary Magic:** Other magic (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Conjuring:** Natural (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Magical Countering:** Subconsciously (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Quick Healing:** all but the most fatal wounds (blocked by A. Dumbledore) 

**Other**

Loyalty potion to A. Dumbledore, Molly Weasely, Ron Weasely

Eyesight, physical growth limited by A. Dumbledore

"What is up with all the blocks and limiters on me? Why would Dumbles do that?" My look obviously conveyed that to Sirius, who was busy reading over my shoulder, that I was confused as he said 'I WILL tell you later, pup. Don't worry, it's not time to worry yet, I will tell you when it is' **(A/N- special cookie to whoever figures out where that quote comes from!)**

 **Heritage**

 **The most Noble and Ancient House of Potter** (through father)

 **The most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell** (through father)

"Hah! The Elder Wand, Invisibility Cloak and Deathstone are real, and mine!"

 **The most Ancient and Noble House of Black** (through godfather)

'Wait but Sirius aren't you head of house Black?' 'Nope' came the answer 'Lucius managed to disinherit me, while I was in Azkaban but I was allowed to choose my heir. The only choice was either you or Draco, so here we are.' I nodded and kept reading.

 **The most Esteemed house of Gryffindor** (through father)

 **The most Esteemed house of Slytherin** (through conquest)

 **The most Esteemed house of Ravenclaw** (through father)

 **The most Esteemed house of Hufflepuff** (through mother)

'How is that even possible?!' came a certain Grangers voice. 'Well' answered Ragnok 'the Potters were descended from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff line had long since disappeared into the muggle world. And we goblins believe that when a last heir kills a last heir, the dead heir's inheritance goes over to the killer. Well that wasn't too much of a surprise.'

 **The House of Gaunt** (through conquest)

 **The Greek House of Theoí** (unknown reasons)

 **The Egyptian House of Pharaoh** (unknown reasons)

 **The French house of Blanc** (unknown reasons)

'I am not even slightly shocked at this' was Sirius' dry comment. Ragnok was impassive and Hermione looked like she was trying to catch flies with her mouth.

 **The Royal house of Merlin**

 **The Royal house of Le Fay**

'Those 2 gave birth to Gryffindor.' Of course Hermione would know. 'Also, since they were the first wizard and witch that makes you heir to magic itself! "Damn"

 **Power level:** 1800 (80% of which is blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Scale- 0-50- muggle**

 **50-150- squib**

 **150-300- late bloomer wizard**

 **300-600- weak wizard**

 **600-1200-ordinary wizard**

 **1200-1400- powerful wizard**

 **1400+- very powerful wizard**

 **Aura:** Pure Black (first person to have one)

'Now that,' Came Ragnok's voice 'is a true surprise.' 'And why, exactly,' Hermione 'would that be?' 'Because, Ms. Granger,' Ragnok spoke as if Hermione was a little kid 'Merlin himself was 1801, and Dumbledore was 1500, while Tom Riddle or Voldemort was 1499. You see there is a little peculiar thing about the AK curse I just found out, one with a weaker magical core can't kill someone with a stronger core like that. Thus why Voldemort's curse bounced of you Lord Potter.'

'Wait, why am I Lord Potter?' My question was slightly ignored as Ragnok said 'Lord Potter you have a choice her. You can either choose to get yourself legally emancipated now, as it were supposed to happen when you turned 11 or you can take the ring as heir of all these houses and pretended most of this never happened.'

I was still slightly shocked and angered; I could have been emancipated at 11? Why did know one ever tell me? But my response was clear 'I will be emancipated Mr. Ragnok' Barely had I completed my sentence when said Goblin pushed 13 ring boxes towards me. Something told me that these were the Lord rings of my houses. I opened them one by one and looked at the rings. They were simple bands that looked made for me, with the crest of the house in them.

'How am I expected to put these on? I have only 10 fingers.' Eyes glittering Ragnok said 'put all in one hand, now close your fist, now open it.' I did and was shocked when instead of 13, there was only one ring, made of goblin gold "how did I know that?" dismissing it for later I returned my attention back to the ring and saw that all the sigils were floating in a circular pattern on the surface of the ring.

Just as I was about to put it on, Sirius interrupted me and handed me a potion 'drink this first. I'll explain later.' "how many things does he plan to explain later" I thought but shrugged and chugged down the potion. 'Quick' came my godfather's voice 'put on the ring before you feel drowsy.' 'Drowsy' I said 'what do you mean, oh that.' I quickly put on my lord ring and felt a wave of magic blast out to the ends of the world, along with a shit ton more of drowsiness slam into me like a truck. And I fainted

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke in a dark land. Everything was shrouded in vapor. I seemed to be in a forest. "Gloomy, typical and cliché." Then I noticed the stimuli I was receiving. Better sight, smell and touch, almost like I had 8 eyes ….and legs. Of course! Sirius had given me an animagus potion. And looks like my form was a spider. Then I noticed that I seemed to be large for any normal spider. Oh shit, my form was that of an acromantula. Why would anything about me be normal?

I pushed off a feeling at the back of my mind and walked around a bit, trying to get a feel for my new senses when I came across an unnaturally still pond. I peered in and saw myself as an acromantula with pitch black fur, I guess, with my green eyes, 4 pairs of them. I shoved that feeling off again, before realizing that they were the instincts that came from, and apologized to it. Then my vision began fading and I understood that my time here was ending and with a final apology, which was responded by an affirmative that I could use this form as much as I liked, I fainted.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke up again, seemingly not far from the last time. Why? Shouldn't I have reverted back to human form? Could it be? I was a multimagus! Holy damn! And one with magical creature forms as well. Looks like Dumbles was going to blow quite a fuse when he realized.

This time I noticed I had no legs. A snake. Later, when I finally embraced my instincts again and figured out how to move, I felt my scales twitch and turned my massive head to look behind me and saw that a wizard was striking at me with stunner after stunner. Spell resistant skin, massive body, and why that poor chap moving, petrifying gaze. I just had to be a Basilisk didn't I. My instincts were telling me to eat him and that I did, looks like this form was hungry as fuck. Then came the darkness again. With this serpents blessing, I fainted yet again.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When I woke I was quite annoyed not to be back in my body again. Instead I was in a body that was quite miniscule, had what seemed to be wings on my back with 2 pairs each of arms and legs and blue skin. A Doxy. Not even a little surprising. The animal instincts here were quite cowardly, as expected of pure prey and pests. They were actually quite accepting of my human mind, as it would protect it. It wasn't even hard to gain control of the form considering how similar it was to humans. A few bonks on the head here and another couple tangles at trying to land and I was golden. This moment was when the darkness appeared again. Woo. Hopefully I would wake in my own form again, but it did not seem likely. I could almost feel a connection now, telling me that I was nowhere near done.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

This time I was under the sea, and could feel a foreign power within me, telling me I could shape shift. Kelpie. Yay. I decided to try shifting and was disappointed when I could choose only sea life, still pretty damn amazing if you ask me. The Kelpie mind was not a sharing one. I had to battle it for a few moments before it understood that I meant it no harm, and I would only borrow its form. The Kelpie finally agreed when I said I would fuck someone in its form and let the darkness approach and take over.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It went on like this for quite a while. New animal, control instincts, move around, darkness. All the while the pull I felt became stronger till now. I slowly cracked open my eyes and saw that my eyesight was amazing, as was my hearing and smell. I got up from my curled position and looked around. I was in a dark cave, along with a couple female dragons he noticed as Hungarian Horntails. There was a sweet smell of sex in the air. So he was a dragon, looking himself over he saw that he was a male, and was extremely horny, as he could see the 8 yard long dick poking out of him. Disregarding it I quickly looked and saw that I was covered with dark grey/black scales. I felt the power of the elements and complete. Damn, I was an elemental dragon! I thought they were myth! That meant, this was my harem and I could do as I wanted. Cue the normal perverted thoughts of a hormonal teenager. Coming back to my boner I saw that it still grew to almost 8.5yards. I capitalized on the moment and woke the nearest female by ramming my cock into her, eliciting a pleasurable moan. But sadly the darkness approached again but I was assured by my inner dragon that it was all under control.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke to the shocked faces of Sirius Ragnok. Also Hermione but she was looking at her own parchment. I looked at my own and saw that

 **Race:** Elemental Dragon

Fuck. Looks like a wizard was an animagus form. I came back to reality as I heard Sirius say 'Pup, you are a dragon, and a wizard is your form?' I nodded and corrected him saying 'One of my forms actually. The others are an acromantula, basilisk, doxy, kelpie, nundu, phoenix, re'em, thestral, dementor and cereberus.' I had but a few moments to see their jaws hit their knees before they all passed out in a dead faint.

 **And that's a wrap. As said an update on Sunday. Call it a new year's present.**


	3. Heir of hogwarts

**Speech patterns**

"Harry"- thoughts

'Potter'- speech

$Is$- parseltoungue

#Bloody#- canine

^freaking^- feline

*Amazing*- sea life

 **Yeah** \- Draconian

 _OOO_ \- spells

 **Important disclaimer: I do not own most of the appearing characters**

'So you are an animagus to, your form is a kneazle and you have the same blocks on you as I do.' Hermione sighed and said 'Yes Harry.' I looked to Sirius' projection, which was all he had been without me realizing it. He was using a wandless spell he found in the Black mansion when he was younger, so in essence he was in 2 places at once. Kinda cool but his real body was now completely unresponsive to anything that happened.

He also sighed, 'yes pup?' I frowned at being called that and said 'you want to train both of us, and want me to use my dementor form to break you out of Azkaban and bring you here' 'yes'. Here was the true Potter Island, rather than the summer cottage his mom and dad were ambushed at by Voldemort. After leaving Gringotts the three of them had headed there for the rest of the summer via portkey.

'Looks like we have a lot to do.'

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I had discovered something. Just by knowing their form, one cannot learn how to shift into it. Period. It took me till July to figure out full transformations of all my forms, and another week to make it instantaneous, another week by the time I managed a half transformation and 3 days to shift from one form to another. Hermione needed only 8 weeks for all of the above which was quite annoying. During all this time Sirius trained us in all that he knew, which was a lot considering that he was heir to House Black. He instructed us via projection till today.

Right now I was flying as doxy to the port which would lead to Azkaban. "And I thought Quidditch was fun" I mused as I did a quintuple barrel roll before stopping and resuming my journey. When I reached the port I dove into the water and shifted into my kelpie form which was currently as a hippocampus. Why? Because they are fucking amazing is why! They had this weird ability to let out sonar's **(I am kinda making some of this as I go along)** and could see even at the bottom of the ocean. I felt the dementor chill I was quite familiar with as one myself and leaped out of the water straight into dementor form.

I glided over to hell on earth for criminals and watched as I got strange looks from some of the upper level prisoners for I was not using my chill at full blast, but otherwise nothing. Just for shits and giggles, I turned my chill at full blast for a moment and watched as they backed away from me, before letting it turn back to normal.

I drifted below the few years, the many years and the lifetime before reaching the death eaters. There I passed by several well known death eaters, but where Bartemis Crouch Jr. was supposed to be was a woman. Shrugging it off, I moved on and finally found Sirius. He was sitting cramped in one of the smallest quarters I had seen, and when he felt my chill he looked up. I quickly reverted to human for a moment before moving back to dementor. Sirius grinned and stood up looking at me like "your late pup." I quickly opened his cage and wrapped my robe around him, leading to a muffled yelp of surprise this time I put my chill on full blast, leaving all other prisoners scampering away from my form.

It took about 2 minutes to leave the uppermost layers of Azkaban and another minute to reach the port where I let Sirius out and he promptly changed into his Grim form and began paddling away till I turned back into a Hippocampus and started swimming around him.

Clearly he got the message as he gave a doggy smirk and turned back to human before leaping onto my back and holding on tight. Once we were out of earshot of Azkaban he yelled quite jubilantly 'Woooo!' and ended up gargling with sea water.

I had laughed at his expression all the way back.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So now here I was at Potter Mansion, trying to out-duel both Hermione and Sirius at the same time. I struck Sirius with a stunner knocking him out of the ring and wordlessly wandlessly through up a powerful shield to block Hermione's chain of stunner, body bind and _bombardas_. I did this she paused and wiped sweat of her brow, allowing me to observe my girlfriends beauty. Yup, me and Hermione finally started dating after the last week of July, after constant pressure from Sirius I just went forth and kissed her and was shocked when she responded by running her hands through my hair, especially since it was reported that her parents were killed in an attack by a random muggle terrorist, after which she was very withdrawn and lost, only managing brief smiles I my presence.

But that didn't stop me from letting loose of a chain of spells of my very own creation, or from using my rudimentary magic to quickly apparate like a house elf all around her, or from using my veela charm to distract her. Ultimately I won after faking an apparition behind her only to let loose a body bind from the front. As she collapsed I went towards her, stole a kiss and her wand, which declared me as the winner by the laws.

Surprisingly, no one had yet realized that Sirius was missing. Upon confrontation he told me that he had cast a permanent of the hologram with substance, only it was linked to a rune which drew its power from the rock making up Azkaban itself.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Most my days went like that. Learning advanced politics, magic and other normal stuff from Sirius with Hermione, practicing swordplay and parseltoungue alone, and maintaining my head of house work, which Sirius insisted I let him deal with.

Soon came September 1, and along with it came the Hogwarts express. Cue the goodbye between me and Hermione and a disguised Sirius who Hermione had started looking up to like a second father.

The 2 of us found a private compartment, warded it, and began reading muggle fiction books by one of our favorite author. I pulled out "The Last Olympian" and her "The Mark of Athena", both by Rick Riordan. And so passed the journey.

We discovered that Hermione had an inherent Veela Charm to, which tended to show up only in crowds or my presence, so we both were left alone. Except when Ron came. I was still disgusted at what he had done to me, and slammed the door hard on his nose. We let Neville in, but let him leave when he needed to go look for Trevor.

While hunting for the bathrooms, I ran across a first year with blonde hair and an odd dreamy look about her. I stared at her, for a moment before continuing on.

Soon arrived Hogwarts in all its glory, and I finally felt my House bond with Hogwarts complete.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sorting of the first years was complete. Food on the table was being eaten-or shoveled in Ron's case- when suddenly the Sorting Hat cried out 'Resorting! Resorting! Resorting of one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!' I sighed and stood up making my way past several open mouths, a few jealous looks, a couple sultry glances because of my new looks and one angry face of Albus Dumbledore, who was trying to reason with the Sorting Hat saying 'Hat, we can't! It is very important for Harry to stay in Gryffindor!' The hat just ignored him and watched me and Hermione approach. I sat on the stool and put the Hat on my head. I didn't even feel the legilimency probe before it declared out 'Founders' House!' And for some reason everyone was silent, watching Hermione as she put the Hat on and got sorted into the same house as me.

Then the Hat cried out 'All hail Harry Potter- Heir of Hogwarts!'

Then came the pandemonium.

 **Right. Sorry for not updating last Sunday. I had exams. This is what was supposed to be put up.**


	4. The beast strikes

**Speech patterns**

"Harry"- thoughts

'Potter'- speech

$Is$- parseltoungue

#Bloody#- canine

^freaking^- feline

*Amazing*- sea life

 **Yeah** \- Draconian

 _Spells-_ Meh

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It didn't take long for Harry to figure out how to use his control over Hogwarts. He only needed to ask that Hogwarts stop messing with him, show him a secret passage, take him where he wanted to go, etc.

He quickly left the great hall and all its stares behind before asking 'Hogwarts, could you lead me and Hermione to our chamber, please?' As Lord of the Hogwarts, he had his own chambers, where whoever he wanted could enter or once they had been sorted into his house. Meaning Hermione had full access to the room. As for why she had been sorted into that house, well it maybe because of their love bond, or because she had asked to be placed into that house. After all, help always came at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.

Lost in thoughts, I didn't notice we arrived, until Hermione tapped my shoulder, 'We reached.

I walked up to the door, which was huge, doubled and a dark mahogany brown, and pressed my palm against it. The door opened up to a majestic house. 2 stories with a terrace, and 3 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. The common room was on the ground floor, with a fire place at one end and red, plush and soft sofas located all over the room.

We followed the stairs up to the kitchen and personal dining area. The dining table was big; big enough to seat more than two dozen people, and the kitchen was fully equipped with high tech, muggle cooking devices and all you would need to make food. Looks like I wouldn't need to go to the great hall for every meal after all.

Moving on to the next floor were 2 guest bedrooms, and mine and Hermione's, which was bigger on the inside. It had a giant bed, big enough for around 15 people, which was covered with red sheets. At one corner of the room was a giant walk in closet, where my trunk had been emptied and Hermione's was being emptied by Dobby, head house elf of Potter Manor. I waved to him and continued. On the opposite end was a board with various switches, levers and buttons.

With a little investigation, we found out that they were for various amazing features, like the ones you would find in a very rich muggle's house. On pressing the blue button, a 90 inch TV complete with a surround sound system would come from a wall; the red button would drop a disco ball from the roof, the green one would turn one wall and the roof into glass and so on.

Deciding to save further investigation for later I went to the bathroom to get changed. The bathroom was also humungous, big enough to fit dozen or more people. Cubicles were strategically placed and there were three commodes. In one corner was a huge Jacuzzi and opposite that was a giant tub.

Shrugging, I stripped and stepped into a cubicle and looked at the nozzles. _**Blazing Hot, Just Right**_ and _ **Freezing Cold.**_

After my shower I went back to my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. It was so warm and comfortable; I dropped off to the land of sweet dreams straight away.

He wasn't surprised when Hermione slid into bed next to him, and didn't react more than to wrap his arm around her and pull her close.

That was how they woke the next morning.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

For Harry and Hermione, the first few weeks went by without a hitch. Sirius, a great teacher had already covered their portions till the fifth year, and with Harry's block removed, his previous troubles with magic had faded away. In transfiguration, charms, history of magic, DADA and potions, the two of them competed to see who could get their house the most points and finish the task first. They didn't like Lockheart much, and absolutely refused to do his stupid tests, despite the fact that they lost a few points for it.

Yep, you heard right. Since they had their own house, they also had their own point scheme. At the moment, with barely the first month of school over, they were in the lead, with 239 points and Gryffindor in the end with 6 points.

Apparently, Ron, who still insisted he was Harry's best chum, had tried to barge into his common room only to be told out by a passing Professor Snape for loitering and lost 5 of the 60 points that the Gryffs had, and then another 50 for calling Snape a "snivellous little git." After this incident, all his housemates had abandoned him, except for Percy, Seamus and Dean.

We return to the story with Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore, who was trying to keep his grandfather look up against the combined wit of Harry and Hermione, who used loopholes after loopholes to exploit all his statements and use it against him.

"But Harry, my boy, you must come to the Great Hall." Raising his eyebrow at this display of stupidity as Dumbledore let his mask slip, Harry replied 'And why might that be, Professor?' After Dumbledore finally gave up trying to think of an excuse to tell Harry something that wasn't the illegal charm he placed in the Hall to compel people to follow his orders for a while afterwards, he regarded the two twelve year olds who were managing time after time to outsmart him, he threw forth a legilimency probe at Hermione first, and was shocked when it encountered shields almost as strong on his own. Deciding that Harry's would be weaker, and turning his attention to Harry he redirected his probe at him only to be blown out of that mind and into his own and collapsed at the force of Harry's mental expulsion blast. His last sight were the two almost teens step over him and walk away, only to stop and gasp, leading him to the conclusion that they actually cared about him.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry and Hermione however had a completely different reason to gasp. What they had seen were 2 fifth years having sex. But they weren't moving. The girl was frozen mid moan, and the guy wasn't even blinking.

Hermione then turned to her boyfriend and said, 'what have I told you about petrifying students, Harry?' Harry however, was staring at the wall next to the two petrified students and could only reply 'that wasn't me Mione. I don't harm innocent muggleborns.' Confused, Hermione was about to ask how Harry new they were muggleborns, when Harry tapped her shoulder and pointed at the wall.

Side by side, under the flickering torch light, they read and reread a message written from what looked suspiciously like human blood,

 _Mudbloods, beware._

 _Beware for the beast_

 _Of Slytherin has been released._

 _The Dark Lord will Rise Again._

They sighed, knowing what the other was thinking, "we can't get a break, can we?"

 **Sorry for not updating for so long, but this was going to shit. In one write, I time skipped to the end of the year where he would face Voldemort just for fun. In another I killed of Harry and let shit happen according to Voldemort's plan. But then I got my shit together and wrote this**

 **P.S. This is me you kachamundi keshav.**


End file.
